How Equestria Girls should have Ended
by Storyteller64
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when a fanfic writer have writer's block and no sleep due to the next door neighbours dog barking though the entire night? No, well too bad you're read this anyway. Now guest-staring Deadpool.


**How Equestria Girls**

**Should have Ended **

**Edited by xtremesmw**

WARNING: This story is a jokefic/trollfic and should not be taken seriously.

Twilight Sparkle looked at Sunset Shimmer as she stood in the center of the room surrounded by fire. Her once human form had now become one from a nightmare, as her skin was now red and large demonic wings were outstretched from her back.

"What have you done?" Twilight asked horrified by the girl's transformation.

"I have become a god!" Sunset declared in a demonic voice, "which is more then you could ever hope to achieve, 'princess'. Now I'm going to rule the world and make everyone listen to One Direction forever!"

"Oh, fuck no," a voice yelled out from somewhere in the crowd, which was shortly followed by the sound of a loud bang and demonic Sunset Shimmer's head exploding. Twilight and her five other friends stared at the headless copse in shock; their dresses now covered in blood and pieces of bones.

Once everyone had regained their wits, they slowly turned to the back of the crowd where a man dressed in a skin tight red and black suit stood with a recently fired shotgun in his hand. The man looked at all the teenagers who were facing him with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" he asked in a defensive manner, "she was going to make us listen to One Direction!"

"Deadpool, what the hell are you doing here!" a guy wearing a white t-shirt with the number Sixty-four on it yelled as he angrily walked up to the Mec with the Mouth following closely behind by a yellow unicorn wearing glasses.

"Isn't this part of my game?" Deadpool asked the strangely dress guy.

"No, this is a MLP fanfic."

"Oh, that would explain a lot."

"How did you even get here?"

"Giant robot shoe."

"What?"

"It's a long story. Anyway sorry about the whole crashing into your fanfiction but I've got a game to complete so…"

"Oh, hell no you are not leaving until we fix this!" the fanfic guy said as he grabbed a hold of the mercenary. "You just blew off the head of the main villain! Beside the fact that Hasbro is going to pissed that I got their new bad guy killed before they'd finish their movie, I don't have a way to finish this fic."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Deadpool asked.

The fanfic guy and the unicorn stood for a moment thinking how they could turn this disaster around.

"How do you feel about wearing a dress?"

* * *

"Well, we did it girls," Twilight said as she stood over the defeated body of Deadpool wearing a dress, "we finally managed to defeat Deadpool Shimmer and get my crown back."

The other girls mumbled a 'hurray' with the exception of Fluttershy who was curled up in a little ball rocking back and forth. Deadpool, for his part, was wondering why he agreed to this and didn't just cut the fanfic guy's head off. Meanwhile, off the set the unicorn and the fanfic guy stood watching the performance with disappointment.

"Well, there goes our fanfiction writing career," the unicorn said.

"Yep," fanfic guy said taking a sip of water.

"What are you going to tell Hasbro about what happen to Shimmer?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to move to Greenland and pray they don't find me. What about you?"

"I'm going back to Equestria and spend the fortune I made from this business on wine and cheap hookers."

"Nice plan."

The two friends stood watching their fanfic come to an abrupt and confusing ending.

"Do you think anypony will read this?" Storyteller asked.

"I don't know Storyteller, I just don't know."

**The**

**End**

**oh god what did I just write **

* * *

**Now wasn't that enlightening :)**

**So anyway I just saw the movie the other day and I'm proud to say that it was pretty goo, I mean it would have been a lot better if Deadpool was actually in it but somehow I don't that will ever happen. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I'm looking for an cover artist. So if any of you are good at drawing/painting/photoshoping or knows one (like say Equestria-Prevails, What? I can dream) then just pm me and show me some of your work, if I like it then you will get this shiny penny and your artwork will become my stories covers. **


End file.
